


Someone Like You (HijiGin)

by zweistar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys' Love, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweistar/pseuds/zweistar
Summary: Right after the incident where Hijikata and Gintoki got handcuffed together, Okita said that they actually get along pretty well. Both of them walking away in opposite directions, affected by Okita's comment.What's next?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 22





	1. One is better than Two!!!

~✭✭

"Haaahhhh... so tiring... I'm hooome!" Gintoki dragged himself along the hallway in his house.

"..."

"Huh? Nobody's here?" Gintoki searched around the house.

"Kaguraaa? Shinpachiii?" 

...Still no reply.

"Where the hell did they disappear to...Ah!"

_[flashback starts]_

_"Gin-chan! I'll be staying over at Anego's tomorrow so don't stay out too late. Don't sleep on trash bags as well, that will just cause more trouble for other people."_

_[flashback ends]_

"...I forgot. Dammit! I should have listened to her! Then I wouldn't have to deal with what happened today!" Gintoki plopped on the sofa. "Aaaahhh... stupid mayora bastard...! Dragging me here and there... I should probably wash up and go to bed."

**-2:00 AM-**

Gintoki tossed and turned. He still couldn't fall asleep. Eventually, he gave up. He sat up, stood and walked to the kitchen to grab something warm to drink. "Urgh, stupid Okita-kun! Saying such things like getting along with that guy. Puh-lease! Like hell we do!"

At that last sentence, Gintoki slammed the refrigerator door.

**-7:00 AM-**

Birds could be heard chirping. Sunlight glaring into the room through the window. Gintoki, who has his eyes closed, arms and legs spread widely across his futon, shot up from his previous position. "AAAARRGGHHHH!!! I CAN'T SLEEP! I DIDN'T SLEEP! WHYYY?!" Despite venting his frustration, Gintoki still got up and began his usual morning routine.

"Gin-chaaann! I'm hooome!!" Kagura's voice thundered throughout the house.

"...shut up, my head hurts..." Gintoki groaned while lying down on the sofa with Jump on his face.

"Are you okay? You sound sick. You better not pass it on to me. I don't want to be infected by your virus." Kagura sat down across, sucking on her sukonbu.

Shinpachi came in later, "Eh? Gin-san is sick? That's not good. We got work today." Gintoki sat up, "I'm not sick, just didn't get enough sleep yesterday." 

"Must have been because you were out playing around. I already warned you, didn't I? Should've listened to me."

"Aaahhh, goddammit! I know I know! I should have listened to you! If only I did, I wouldn't have to go through what happened yesterday!" Kicking his feet like a little kid, Gintoki complained.

"What happened yesterday?" Both Kagura and Shinpachi asked simultaneously.

This caused Gintoki to recall yesterday's incident, irritating him even further. "Shit happened, that's what! Got dragged here and there without my consent! Whatever! I don't want to remember nor talk about it, I'm going out! I'll leave today's job to you guys, it will be okay without me anyways."

"Ah! Wai-! ...Already gone, huh? Well, there's no other choice. Gin-san won't be any help in his current state anyways. Guess it's really up to us now huh, Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi shrugged as if this always happens.

"Hmmm... it's weird... Gin-chan seemed more irritated than usual. Could he be... EXTORTION?!"

"Nah, I doubt it. No matter how you look at it, Gin-san looks like a broke person."

"Yeah, that's true."

With that, both of them got to work, unconcerned with Gintoki.

~✭✭


	2. Lack of sleep might cause hallucination!!!

~ ✭✭

"So tired... Hahaha... I guess that is the phrase of the day... Haha...ha..." Gintoki was literally dragging his body along the street, unconsciously searching for something to get him out of his misery.

As he was walking, he saw something that caught his eye.

There was a sign in front of a restaurant that reads, "NEW CREATION! MATCHA WITH RED BEAN PARFAIT! AT A DISCOUNTED PRICE! *Limited supply!!!*"  Gintoki was already in front of the sign, not knowing how he got there in such a short time. "Am I dreaming now? Is this real? ...Yah-hoo! Maybe today won't be as bad as yesterday!"  With sudden high spirits, Gintoki walked into the restaurant, excited to try the new parfait.

While waiting for his order, Hijikata suddenly appeared, sitting across him. There was a cup of coffee and strawberry parfait on the table. Gintoki, finding it weird, rubbed his eyes. The scene before him disappeared.

At first, he didn't think too much about it until he saw both Hijikata and himself were in a dancing position, holding hands beside his table. He rubbed his eyes once again, then it disappeared.  He clutched his head and shook, "...hahaha...Hahaha... I must be going crazy. Why am I seeing all these?! Stop stop stop, must be hallucinating, probably from the lack of sleep. Y-yeah! That's right! Forget it, forget it!"

After Gintoki had finished his parfait, he walked out of the restaurant in high spirits again, as if what happened earlier on didn't occur at all. "Aahh... that was great. Never thought I would actually try any flavors other than strawberry but it was worth it!"  Strolling around with a full stomach, Gintoki then planned to go to the pachinko since he was feeling good after having good food. However, it won't be easy for him to do that  **_(because I control the story)_ ** .

Once again, Gintoki saw Hijikata and himself again! Handcuffed together, sneaking along the street to prevent arousing the target's suspicion and could clearly see both of them arguing.  He turned away and grimaced, "Crap... Why did I see that again? Am I going crazy? I already walked this street for years so why is this the memory that pops up?" He shook his head again and hurried off to the pachinko. ****

**-A few hours later-**

"Haaahh... Dammit! I was so close! Just a bit more and I would have won! I could have used that money to treat Kagura and Shinpachi to a meat buffet!" Devastated by his loss, Gintoki wandered about without a destination in mind until he reached the harbor.  Looking out to the dark sea, he sat down by the edge,  _ "You two actually get along pretty well, don't you?" _

What Okita said yesterday repeated in his head but this time, Gintoki just scoffed and laughed, throwing his head back. "We do, huh? Maybe because we are similar... but because we are too similar, we fight and argue every time we see each other... That's funny..."  A while later, Gintoki decides to go back home. Standing up, he turned around and saw someone he has been seeing all day long.

Hijikata.

~ ✭✭


	3. It's awkward to stop someone from leaving by holding their hand from behind!!!

~ ✭✭

Gintoki was taken aback then smiled a little, thinking that his mind was probably playing tricks on him again, so he decided to play along to put an end to it.

"...What are you doing here?"

Hijikata lights up a cigarette, smoke puffed out from his mouth. "I don't know. How about you? What are you doing here?"

_ "Wow! His voice is included as well? Amazing! I have officially gone crazy." _ Gintoki smirked, "Same reason as you. Well, nice seeing you, police officer. I'mma head back now, just in case I get arrested for loitering around a suspicious location... See ya."

Walking past Hijikata, Gintoki smelled something familiar; the usual smoke smell from Hijikata. This ensured Gintoki that the Hijikata standing in front of him was the  _ real _ Hijikata. Then, he realised what was going on in his head. As a result, his face grew warmer so he quickened his steps to avoid any confrontation with the man now behind him.

To his surprise, someone caught his hand, stopping him from advancing. He looked down, didn't dare to turn around. Even though it was night time, he was still afraid (or maybe embarrassed) that Hijikata might see his expression.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, "...What? Can you please let go? I can't go home with you stopping me like this, and for your information, I was just enjoying the night sky, not doing anything illegal."

After a long pause, Gintoki felt suspicious of the person grabbing his hand. He might have been mistaken. Maybe it wasn't Hijikata, maybe it was just some drunk ass dude who's trying to pick a fight, but at the harbor though?

Right when he was going to turn around and say something, the person behind him spoke, "I've been thinking."

A pause.

"Of what Sougo said yesterday."

Another pause.

"About us getting along well... I think I agree to that but... how are we considered to be getting along well when all we do is fight and argue whenever we see each other? ...Maybe, just maybe! It's because we are similar. Too similar. That's what I thought."

Gintoki flinched, _ "Woah! Same thoughts? That's scary..." _

Hijikata's hand tightened.

"Also! I was thinking..."

_ "Damn... why is this guy thinking so much for? Does he really have that much time to spare? Even I, Gin-san, didn't think as much as him." _

"Why did I choose to drag you around with me in handcuffs when I could have just called someone else from the headquarters to help with the stakeout and uncuff us at the same time?"

Gintoki's face grew even warmer, hands starting to sweat,  _ "Oh my god...! What is he saying?! What is he trying to say?! This is so embarrassing!! Can you please just let go of my hand?!! It's so awkward standing with my back facing you while you are talking! Just let me go? Okay okay! I'll listen to what you have to say, so at least let me turn around, would you??" _

As in on cue, Hijikata let go of his hand.

Right when Gintoki thought it was over and he could finally relax, Hijikata grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Taken by surprise, Gintoki was now looking straight at Hijikata, not moving a single muscle.

Hijikata's face was serious, unlike many times before. While Gintoki was busy staring, Hijikata's hands tightened even more on his shoulders.

"So...! What I'm trying to say is!"

Hijikata hesitated to speak for a moment, eventually giving in, "I wanted to spend more time with you! To know more about you! Not just to fight and argue with you all the time! ...It's fun but I still want to get closer to you in a friendlier way!"

One.

Two.

Three seconds passed.

It was short but seemed long to both of them.

Gintoki didn't know what to say. His mind was blank. He tried to say something but all that came out from his mouth was "okay".

After the silence was broken, Hijikata snapped out of his post "confession" trance (since he just blurted out his feelings) and let go of Gintoki.

"Uhm, s-sorry to keep you from going home... L-let's go, I'll walk with you since I'm going back as well."

"Y-yeah, sure!"

All that's left in the air was awkwardness and freshness.

**-End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end for this story! How was it?? I was actually worried since this idea/scenario popped up when I was trying to sleep. As I was writing this, I realised it kinda feels like a K-drama. Probably because I watched quite a few before this so there's like a feel to it. Well then! I shall see you again in the next story! Byeeee~~


End file.
